Por aquella misión
by valkiria1996-pd
Summary: No quería cumplir con su misión. Más bien no quería hacer nada, pero debía. Al parecer un acosador ha estado rondando por cierta secundaria, y su deber es conocer su identidad. Sin embargo, ¿qué hace Misaki ahí? Tal reencuentro en tal lugar, le trae agradables recuerdos, y revive viejos sentimientos. "—Misaki, ¿aún te gusto?"


Hola! -w-

Bueno es la primera vez que hago un fic de este anime, y se lo dedico a mi linda amiga **Sandy :3 **a quien extraño un montón! OAO

El titulo y el resumen llego gracias a **Charlie y el sándwich mágico,** y también corrijo el fic. Mujer, te adoro! (/*3*)/

* * *

No tenía ganas de hacer la misión que se le había asignado. Mas bien, no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

Las misiones del Sector 4 eran un tanto aburridas, y lo peor era tener que dar molestos informes; una de las razones por las cuales extrañaba HOMRA. Ahí no tenía que dar informes.

"Estúpido informe, estúpida misión y estúpido líder friki."

Por fin llegó al lugar de la misión —esta vez secundaria— que le encomendaron. Le resultaba familiar; tenía la sensación de haber estado ahí antes. Entonces cayó en cuenta.

—Oh mierda —avanzó hasta llegar a la entrada—. Yo estudiaba aquí.

Abrió la puerta e ingresó, sabía que ahí estaban los casilleros donde se guardaban los zapatos. Buscó el que una vez fue suyo. Vacío. No podía esperar que estuviera ocupado, después de todo era domingo.

Estar en aquel lugar revivía viejos recuerdos, que pensaba, ya había olvidado. Pero recordó uno en especial; ese que le hacía sonreír.

—Siempre esperaba aquí a Misaki...

Escuchó un gran estruendo, que lo alejó de sus pensamientos, tomando una postura defensiva. Quizás era el acosador que buscaba. Y entonces los casilleros comenzaron a caer como si fueran piezas de dominó. En un rápido movimiento esquivó el casillero que estuvo apunto de aplastarlo.

"¿Qué coño fue eso?"

—¡Ya te tengo maldito gato!

"Esa voz... no puede ser"

—¿Misaki?

—¡Saruhiko!

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntaron a la vez.

—Algo que no te importa —contestó Misaki.

—Bueno, después de que casi muero aplastado por el alboroto que causaste; sí. Sí me importa.

El castaño iba a responderle, pero vio al gato blanco que buscaba al lado del otro y se alertó. Le hizo un ademán al chico para que no hiciera ruido y se lanzó a atrapar al felino, cayendo encima del de hebras oscuras. Aún así el animalito lo esquivó y se fue corriendo por las escaleras.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —gritó enojado Saru—¿Por qué me tacleaste?

—¡Ese maldito gato se me volvió a escapar! —se levantó de encima de Saruhiko. Este también se puso de pie, sacudiendo su ropa.

—¿Tu misión es atrapar un gato?

—Sí. Anna me lo pidió.

—Oh, las misiones de HOMRA cada vez son más penosas... —dijo en tono burlón— En cambio yo tengo la misión de encontrar a un acosador que merodea por aquí.

—¡Tu, maldito! ¿Acosador?

—Sí, dicen que se acerca a las chicas y luego se va corriendo. Y ah, también dijeron que siempre está con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo he estado por aquí todos los días y no vi a ninguna persona así.

Saruhiko comenzó a pensar en la descripción que le habían dado. Prácticamente nombraban a Misaki, y el otro había admitido venir aquí todos los días. Todo encajaba. Golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano, recibiendo la extrañada mirada del castaño.

—Serás idiota... —susurró Saru.

—¡No me llames idiota!

—¡Tú eres el acosador!

—¡¿Yo?!

—¡Si, tú! ¡Eres el único que habla con una chica y luego se va corriendo!

Aunque no lo admitiera, Misaki era una persona muy despistada. Cuando por fin logró entender, quiso darse un golpe con lo que fuera.

—Vaya te tardaste. Que lento eres.

—Cállate.

—Bueno, ya acabé mi misión.

—Entonces vete.

—No, quiero quedarme —sonrió—. Será divertido ver como un gato te gana.

No respondió nada, sólo se fue por donde se había ido el gato. Saruhiko lo siguió, caminaba unos pasos más atrás de Misaki. Lo vio corretear al gato de un lado a otro. A decir verdad, nunca vio un gato tan escurridizo, estaba dejando a Misaki sin energías.

—Estúpido Saru, ¿vas a quedarte ahí o me vas a ayudar?

—¿Por qué debería ayudarte?

—Por la amistad que una vez tuvimos.

"Joder, odio cuando utiliza eso…"

—Ah... está bien, te ayudaré pero con una condición.

—Lo que sea —respondió Misaki—. Y bien, ¿vas a decirme?

—Primero atrapemos al gato.

El gato se había quedado en medio del pasadizo retándolos que vinieran por él.  
El plan de Saruhiko era perseguirlo hasta atraparlo en un lugar pequeño, así ya no habrá donde esconderse. El único lugar así en el edificio era el cuarto donde se guardaba los materiales de arte, o que al menos en sus tiempos, se usaba para eso.

—Cuando te dé la señal, vamos por él —habló Saru— No lo arruines.

—No lo haré.

—Bien. Uno, dos y… tres ¡vamos!

Los dos fueron corriendo hacia el gato, ambos evitaban que este se fuera por otro lado. Lo guiaron directo al cuarto de arte. Saruhiko cerró la puerta y Misaki cogió al gato.

—Ya te tengo, bola de pelos —habló el castaño— Me has causado muchos problemas.

En eso Saruhiko tomo el mentón de Misaki y lo besó en los labios, mientras el gato miraba curioso lo que hacían. El más alto lo soltó a la vez que observaba cómo el otro tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

—Esa era mi condición, te hago recordar que tú la aceptaste.

—Mierda, debí saberlo…

Misaki trató de salir pero Saru bloqueó la puerta con su cuerpo.

—¡Quítate, Saruhiko!

—¿Este lugar no te trae recuerdos?

—¿Qué?

—Ya has estado aquí antes.

—¿De que estas hablando…?

—Eres cruel, Misaki —suspiró—. Olvidar un momento tan importante... Bueno, al parecer sólo fue importante para mí.

Se sentía dolido, un momento que importante en su vida fue olvidado por la persona que más le importaba.

—Supongo que te haré recordar. Cuando estudiábamos aquí, unos idiotas nos encerraron en este cuarto como una broma, estaba oscuro y no podíamos ver nada.

—Oye, Saru…

—Pensé que al estar solos podría decirte lo que sentía por ti, pero era demasiado idiota y solo creé un trabalenguas. Entonces, tu cansado de tanta palabrería, jalaste mi corbata y…

—Te besé –concluyó Misaki—. Lo recuerdo.

Se miraron a los ojos, se notaba que Misaki estaba apenado y Saruhiko seguía con su inexpresivo rostro, que cansado de ese silencio, lo cortó.

—Que bueno que recordaste, pero no es importante para ti, así que-

—¡Si, es importante! —gritó— Aquella vez, en aquel tiempo, me gustabas mucho. Cuando intestaste decir lo que sentías, sólo lograste aburrirme con tantas palabras y te besé.

—¿Ah?

—En una novela de mi madre, uno de los personajes dijo que un beso lo dice todo.

—Pero si luego de eso, actuabas como si nada hubiera pasado...

—¡Esperaba que dijeras algo! ¡Pero solo te quedaste ahí como una estatua!

"Maldigo mi inexpresivo rostro" pensó Saruhiko

"¡Estúpidas telenovelas!" pensó Misaki "Estúpido Saru."

Si lo ponía de esa forma, él era el culpable de que no pudo estar con la persona que le gustaba. Ambos no dijeron nada, salieron del cuarto y se fueron de la secundaria.

—¿Y te sigo gustando? —preguntó Saruhiko.

—Después que me dejaste, te comencé a odiar.

—No te dejé a ti, dejé HOMRA —su voz sonó neutral—. Sigues siendo mi amigo y también me sigues gustando.

Misaki lo miró sorprendido y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas- Saru se sorprendió por la reacción del otro, no pensó que sus palabras lograrían eso.

Llegaron a la calle principal, de ahí tenían que tomar caminos diferentes. Misaki iría a entregar el gatito a Anna, y Saruhiko regresaría al Sector 4 a dar el informe.

—Bueno, supongo que este es el adiós —habló Saru. No quería despedirse pero debió hacerlo—. Dale mis saludos a Anna.

—Oye, Saruhiko, espera.

El nombrado se detuvo y giró hacia Misaki, quien jaló su corbata y lo besó. Ante esta sorpresa, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, pero no se apartó hasta que Misaki lo soltó y lo miró fijamente algo sonrojado, para luego irse corriendo.

"Con un beso lo dices todo ¿no?"

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
